Loki
by SpiritumLiberum
Summary: Introspection de l'histoire de Loki, vis-à-vis des films Marvel. Première essais sur le sujet.


Il n'avait jamais envisagé de devenir roi. Jamais réellement, du moins. Il préférait écouter les histoires de Père. Il préférait écouter Thor et ses envies de bataille, ses plans pour l'avenir, pour le royaume entier. C'était Thor qui allait devenir roi ; et la jalousie n'avait pas encore gagné son coeur. Il aimait son frère, il partageait ses jeux, ses cauchemars, ses rêves. Il partageait l'amour de Père, l'amour de Mère, et ça suffisait amplement. Il s'était toujours senti aimé, choyé. De quoi pouvait- il rêver de plus ?

Il avait vu Thor grandir. Thor, c'était la puissance, la force. C'était les conquêtes, les rires. Thor était adulé de beaucoup de monde. Le royaume entier semblait émerveillé par la lumière du jeune prince. Lui, il n'allait pas vers la lumière. C'était l'obscurité, l'ombre dans le dos de son grand frère. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, pas encore.

Puis, face à ses exploits et ses prouesses, Odin avait offert Mjöllnir à Thor. C'était une grande récompense. Thor était devenu la foudre, le tonnerre. C'était le meilleur guerrier et il faisait la fierté de Père. Odin n'en disait rien mais _lui_, il savait. Il voyait dans les yeux de Père une lueur qui s'allumait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son aîné. Alors, il avait commencé à devenir jaloux. Envieux.

Il avait appris dans les bouquins, conquis l'univers dans les écrits. Chaque soir, il lisait, apprenait. Car, même s'il ne devenait pas Roi, Thor aurait besoins de lui. Ce n'était pas Thor qui chercherait à comprendre. Thor était plus impétueux, plus imprévisible, moins réfléchi. Il aurait besoins de son cadet pour maintenir la paix dans les neufs royaumes. Et le jeune asgardien fouillait toujours plus. Il était bon combattant, certes, mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec son aîné. Lui, il serait la connaissance, le savoir, la ruse, la stratégie. Il avait appris le monde, la magie. A eux deux, ils repousseraient les ennemis. Sans se battre, il n'y avait pas forcément besoins de se battre.

Thor ne comprenait pas cela. Il rêvait de guerre, de victoire. D'épopées fantastiques qui le mèneraient loin d'Asgard. Et quand il rentrerait, il serait victorieux.

Loki n'avait pas envie de quitter Asgard. Il connaissait l'univers et ses secrets. Il n'avait pas besoins de l'explorer. Asgard lui suffisait parce qu'Asgard était sa maison. Son chez- lui. C'était la beauté, la paix, la magnificence. Pourquoi quitterait- il un monde aussi doux ? Il le protégerait, jusqu'à sa mort, au péril de sa vie.

Odin avait finis par choisir Thor serait Roi. Et, pour la première fois, Loki n'avait pas été d'accord. Il avait toujours un peu envié Thor. Thor et ses amis. Thor et sa puissance. Thor et sa lumière. Pourtant, s'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être roi, il savait que son aîné n'était pas la solution. Il n'avait pas grandi, pas mûri. Il rêvait toujours de gloire et de conquête. C'était lui le plus à même de protéger le Royaume de Père. Pourquoi Odin ne le voyait- il pas ?

Il avait eu une idée, un peu fourbe, il devait bien l'avouer. En grandissant, sa magie avait décuplé. L'illusion était son mode opératoire le plus fréquent. Il mentait, parfois, trompait, souvent, rusait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ses farces n'étaient jamais dangereuses, jamais bien méchantes. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Son peuple, Sa famille. Pourtant, il s'était rendu sur Jötunheim. Juste pour retarder un peu le sacre de Thor. Le temps que celui- ci murisse ou que Père change d'avis. Qu'importe, il faisait cela pour le bien de tous.

Loki était plus réfléchi, plus posé. Il était intelligent, aussi. Il ne comptait pas que sur ses armes sa dague ou sa magie pour se défendre. Les mots avaient autant de puissance, parfois. Il était vif d'esprit, aussi. Et il avait compris. Compris ce qu'il était en se retrouvant face à ce jötunn. Voilà d'où il tenait sa puissance, sa magie. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier cherchait à l'aspirer. Toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge.

Il détestait Odin. Il détestait ce faux Père autant qu'il avait pu l'aimer et l'admirer dans sa jeunesse. Il détestait Mère pour son affection, son amour débordant alors qu'il n'était pas son fils. Il détestait Thor de ne pas être son frère légitime. Il détestait cette famille autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Et ça lui crevait le cœur. Il avait mal, tellement mal, que la colère s'infiltrait jusqu'au plus profond de son être par vagues destructrices. Il devait faire ses preuves plus que quiconque.

Thor, exilé. Père, enfermé dans un sommeil profond. Mère, triste et inconsolable. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il se retrouvait sur le trône. Sans l'avoir jamais réellement prévu. A moins qu'il ait toujours inconsciemment manipulé les autres pour en arriver, ici. Non ? Si ? Il ne saurait le dire. N'était- il pas un monstre, après tout ? Un géant des glaces, une de ces créatures méprisées et méprisables ? Il se détestait autant qu'il détestait le monde entier. Sa déception et sa colère faisait écho à sa douleur. Une douleur lancinante, déchirante.

Il avait voulu tuer Thor. Détruire Jötunheim. Tuer, détruire, déchirer, verser du sang par milliers pour rassasier sa peine, son chagrin, remplir ses plaies ouvertes, combler le vide immense de la trahison. Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas ingrat. Tuer et détruire juste pour un regard de Père. Pour lire la fierté, l'admiration dans ce regard éteint et fatigué. Il avait même tué Laufey de ses propres mains. Cela n'avait pas marché. Il s'était laissé tomber dans le Néant pour échapper à la déception, à la punition, à la rédemption, au pardon.

Il avait tenté de détruire la Terre. Pour reconstruire, derrière. Créer un monde à l'image d'Asgard, à son image. Il serait un bon roi. Il le savait. Si seulement il avait eu ses chances. Père lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas maudit, c'était faux. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Il avait perdu dès sa naissance, dès son premier cri. Il aurait pu mettre le monde à feu et à sang juste pour faire taire sa douleur, calmer sa peine, panser ses plaies. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il était revenu en paria, à Asgard. Son chez- lui était devenu une prison. Sa famille était ses bourreaux. Son frère, un souvenir amer. Il peinait à croire qu'un jour il avait pu être heureux. Ils avaient tous détruit. Il était détruit.

Et Mère était morte. C'était insupportable. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur à mains nues. Tuer, encore. Lui qui avait rêvé de beauté, de paix, il ne voulait que la destruction. Du sang, des cris. La seule femme qui l'avait aimé avait disparu. C'était peut- être même la seule personne qui l'aimait encore, dans ce monde.

Puis, Thor lui avait offert un moyen de se venger. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vengeance aurait une saveur spéciale. Plus douce. Il pourrait même gagner la rédemption auprès de son aîné. Il avait l'impression de revenir bien des années en arrière. Eux deux, face aux autres. Ce n'était plus comme avant mais ça y ressemblait. Et ça lui plaisait. Malgré tout.

Feinter sa mort lui était venu à la dernière seconde. Il avait été pardonné, il le lisait dans les yeux embués de larme de Thor. Il aimait son frère plus que quiconque. Il le haïssait aussi, très fort. Toutefois, il l'avait sauvé. Thor sauverait Midgard. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

A présent, il était seul, sur le trône. Odin n'était plus une menace, Thor non plus. Pour l'instant. Il respirait l'air calme de la soirée, ses yeux s'emplissant de la même beauté qu'autrefois. Asgard, fière et belle. Un havre de paix qu'il voyait à travers les yeux de Père. Il serait bon et juste. Il gouvernerait avec justice et respect. Parce que, même s'il n'avait jamais rêvé être Roi, enfant, maintenant qu'il était sur le trône, personne ne l'en délogerait.

Il était à sa place, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
